The University of Illinois Hospital and its component institutions, the West Side Veteran's Administration (WSVA), and the Mount Sinai Medical Center serve a large minority population composed of African-American and Hispanic individuals. There is a long history of strong commitment from all three institutions to serve this population within the city of Chicago. The objectives of this grant renewal for the University of Illinois (UIC) Minority-Based CCOP (UIMBCCOP) are: 1. To continue to increase minority participation in clinical cancer research by implementing recruitment and retention goals in collaboration with participating primary care physicians, hospitals, and affiliated clinics; 2. To improve access to state-of-the-art treatment and cancer prevention and control research for minority individuals; 3. To increase the awareness, understanding, and involvement of health care providers, community leaders, and local organizations in UIMBCCOP activities; 4. To continue the extremely successful recruitment of African-American men to the SELECT trial and use this success to extend our participation in other cancer control activities. These objectives will be met by an established minority clinical research headquarters which utilizes the research bases of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB), Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG), Children's Oncology Group (COG), Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) through the M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, and the University of Michigan CCOP Research Base. The UIMBCCOP headquarters is located at University of Illinois and coordinates participation of patients from all three component institutions. Efforts will be increased to develop more effective affiliations with primary care sites (Mount Sinai Primary Care Network, Family Practice, General Internal Medicine, Women's Health, Chicago VA Health Care System primary care clinics). This will provide the patient base to allow better recruitment of minority patients to cancer control and prevention trials. The UIMBCCOP provides an identifiable center committed to excellence in cancer control for the underserved communities of Chicago. In this renewal we hope to more effectively bridge our efforts with the minority communities and improve cancer control and prevention efforts for those who are in most need.